1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display unit for storing a tool assembly, especially a support for a tool assembly (such as sleeves), where the support is moveable and rotatable with respect to a base (not about a fixed axis of rotation) such that the tool assembly can be easily retrieved to use and stored in the display unit safely and securely. The present application claims priority from ROC (Taiwan) Patent Application No. 093130251.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional display unit 100 for tool assembly. The display unit 100 comprises a base 101 with a plurality of slots 102 formed thereon for accommodating a plurality of tool assembly parts such as sleeves 103. A fence 104 is disposed at the front end of the base 101 to prevent the sleeves 103 from falling or sliding out of the base 101. A lid 105 is disposed at the top rear edge of the base 101 and two latches 106 are disposed at the front end of the lid 105. A slot 107 is formed in each of the latches 106 to engage the corresponding protrusion 108 disposed at the front end of the base 101 such that the sleeves 103 are received in the slots 102. A slot 110 is formed at opposite sides of the lid 105 to engage a corresponding protrusion 109 disposed at the top opposite sides of the base 101. When retrieving sleeves 103, a user has to manually disengage the two latches 106 with the protrusions 108 and the slots 110 with the protrusions 109, respectively, to open the lid 105 first. With this configuration, if sleeves 103 are received in the slots 102 too loosely, the sleeves 103 may be likely to fall or slide out from the display unit 100 in the user's hand when shaking. If the sleeves 103 are received in the slots 102 too tightly, although the sleeves 103 can be secured to the base 101 effectively, it may not be easy to retrieve the sleeves 103 when in a rush as they may be stuck in the slots 102. In addition, as the lid 105 engages the base 101 by way of latching, it is likely to break the latches 106 or protrusions 108, 109 when closing the lid 105, which render the lid 105 unable to secure the sleeves 103 and therefore makes the display unit 100 useless.
FIG. 2 shows the other conventional display unit 200 for tool assembly comprising a base 201. A shaft 202 spaced from and parallel to an inner surface of the base 201 is disposed in the base 201 for accommodating securing means 203. Rotation means is disposed in the shaft 202 such that the securing means 203 can be rotated to a certain angle respect to the base 201 and shaft 202. A fence 205 is disposed at one end of the base 201 for preventing sleeves 204 from falling or sliding out of the base 201 or inappropriate retrieval. A rod 206 is disposed between the securing means and the base 201 for preventing the securing means 203 from rotating when the sleeves 204 are in place and therefore ensuring a secured package. When the sleeves 204 are being retrieved, one end of the rod 206 has to be cut and removed first and the sleeves 204 are then rotated and retrieved. However, such configuration is considered complicated, inconvenient and spacey.
From the above, it is necessary for the industry to provide a display unit which is easier to use, less spacey and can overcome the defects mentioned in the prior art.